rock and roll
by Offkey262441
Summary: sasuke lives fast can naruko keep up or will she fade away
1. Chapter 1

Me and my best friend hinata moved our hips to the music as the band Upside Down Suicide hit a drum solo.

"arn't you glad I dragged you here," I yell to hinata over the music and raging crowd but all I got a the flip of her purple hair and an air kiss.

I shrugged continued to move my hips to the beat. Then suddenly I felt a pair of warm hands grab my waist and pulled me towards him. I turned in his grasp about to tear him a new one when I met a pair of raven eyes. Omg this guy was gorgeous, he was on the skinnier side, rocking a pair of black skinny jeans and a band Tee covered by a plaid flannel, his hair was done up with in some type of duck butt fashion with his bangs hanging in his eyes which had a healthy amount of black eye liner surrounding them. All together he was hot as hell and Naruko liked sexy.

"Hi," I felt my mouth sputter out, fuck hi was the best I could up with. I mentally smacked my self and put on a healthy amount of attitude. He pulled me closer if that was possible and the sent of his calone and cigarettes filled my nose.

"Hey," he whispered and I shuttered when his breath touched my ear, " I'm sasuke."

His voice was like fucking silk and its was making my kitten purr if you know what I mean. I had to get a hold of the situation so I smiled and created some much needed distance, "I'm unavailable," I thew in a little smirk over my shoulder grabbed Hinata and pulled her to the bar.

When we got to the bar ordered two beers and look at hinata, her cheek were red from dancing and she had pulled her hair into some type of impromptu bun.

She move little pieces out of her face and smiled at me, " One hell of a reception right, Naruko... Awesome club," she picked up one of the beer bottles and knocked against mine and we both took a drink. I've been in Leaf city for two weeks and so far this was my favorite place because its was an easy place a seventeen year old could catch a buzz.

"thanks hina this place is great and the music is amazing you said they are all local bands?" I asked

She bobbed her head up and down releasing little tendrils of hair then pointed at the stage while taking a swig of beer, " Yea they are and this next band called umm Taka or something but the lead goes to our school so around there there called Sasuke and the sasuettes."

I looked up I found the cocky bastard from earlier in front of the mic strapping on a red guitar. Shit I thought he was sexy before but now he was just damn. I smirked and leaned against the bar watching him prep. When he was ready he cleared his throat and pointed into the crowd, " Sup losers... We are Taka and were gonna rock your fucking face off!" growled into the mic while giving his guitar a little grind. " But first Let me give a little shout out Mrs. Unavailable you left something with me," he smiled and dangled a set of keys on stage. My hand went to my back pocket so fast I nearly dropped my beer, that sexy teme pick pocketed me. I glared at him and through him the bird and the bastard smiled at me and groaned in to the mic. " oh I love it when there dirty but Mrs. unavailable I think you should become available real quick. Now on to the Music!" he yelled and slammed into guitar follows by his members. "This is my apocalypse!"

There's a place that I've found  
_As far as I can see  
This place lies within  
The depths of my dreams  
In a garden surrounded  
By fire and trees  
Through the smoke a silhouette I can barely see  
There's a man with an axe  
Standing in the rain  
Looked me straight in my eye  
This is what he had to say_

_Never fall asleep  
You won't wake up  
Destroy the guillotine  
Before he does_

I walk with shadows  
(you have to find a better way)  
I walk with shadows  
(the questions I will never say)  
Hiding from the gallows  
(they keep me safe and sound)  
So I walk in shadows  
(the ways of burning down this house)

_End transmission  
The satellites are down  
I need an earthquake  
To shake this pity  
Off the ground_

Just don't trust these liars at the door  
(you have to find a better way)  
Kill the ones that have these answers for  
(the questions I will never say)

Never fall asleep  
You won't wake up  
Destroy the guillotine  
Before he does

I walk with shadows  
(you have to find a better way)  
I walk with shadows  
(the questions I will never say)  
Hiding from the gallows  
(they keep me safe and sound)  
So I walk in shadows  
(the ways of burning down this house)

End transmission  
The satellites are down  
I need an earthquake  
To shake this pity  
Off the ground

All the vibrant colors I see  
And the shades that fill the grey

Pain  
The pain  
Pain  
The pain  
Pain  
The pain  
Pain  
The pain  
Pain  
[x2]

Hiding from the gallows  
(you have to find a better way)  
I walk with shadows  
(the questions I will never say)  
Hiding from the gallows  
(they keep me safe and sound)  
So I walk in shadows  
(the ways of burning down this house)

fuck me, I rolled my eyes, the boy had skills. I looked over to hinata who tipped her beer to me " eighteen when there set is done they will be around back. Text me when you get you keys back." and with that she wondered back into the mass of bodies jumping to the music.

When the set was over I wondered to the back of the club and when sasuke went to walk through the back door I grabbed him but the back of his shirt and pulled him behind around the corner.

" so you get my attention," I said.

He smirked and spun the keys around on his finger, " don't I get a reward,"

Rolling my eyes I let out a huff, " you didn't find my puppy plus stealing is diffentent than finding."

"I found them in your pocket," he retorted moving so her was just inches from my face.

I bit my lips and noticed his eyes move from mine to my lips. Faster than you can say brain blast I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his catching him off guard. One of his hands went to the back of my neck pulling me closer while I looped my finger in his belt loop pulling him closer. I began to run my hand from his shoulder down to the hand that had my fucking keys when I felt him smirk into the kiss. Fuck. He pulled back an inch and smiled at me " Nice try dobe but it'll take more that a kiss to get these back," he stated then put the keys high above my head.

" Then what is it you want?" I moved closer to him making sure so press my breast against him and gently graze his dick.

" A name would be nice" I said with a smile then bit my lower lip.

Smiling I head butted him making him drop the keys to nurse his nose. What can I say my bro taught me if you can play nice to get what you want kick some ass. I picked up my key as began to walk away. Sasuke was holding his nose and glaring at me I felt bad for my so I threw him a bone.

" Akuma!" I yelled in his direction.

He quirked a brow at me, " your name is Akuma?"

I shook my head and smiled at him, " No but you wanted a name sssoooo..." then I was swallowed by the crowd. Jogged to my car just to find hina in her little booty shorts and thigh high boots stomping by my car trying to keep warm while talking on the phone.

" Neji I told you me and naruko went out for ice cream that's why here car is gone well be back in a like thirty in fact.," she said when she noticed me walking in her direction. " she waved me over and I took the phone, "hey neji were safe and sound ok u and Ku have nothing to worry about be home soon bye bye." I hung up on him.

Hinata smiled and blew short puffs of air in to her freezing hands, " so you get your keys?"

I pulled them out and smile she shook her head and said, " He still have all his teeth?"

"i think... his nose might be broken ..." I told her while opening the car doors.

We climbed in and hina laughed, " Please lets his nose be broken I want to see the look on his stupid fan clubs face haha" she reached over and turned on the music and we both sang along. That one thing about hinata and me we were music junkies and we loved it.

When we got to my house around 4 am we pulled on some pjs and watched movies intill we passed out. One good thing about living with an older brother who works the grave yard shift I don't have to sneak around much.

The week end came and went and soon Kurama was sitting on me waking me up for school ...yay... can you feel the excitement of starting my second semester of senior year at a new school...

getting up ran my hand through my pixie cut hair pulled on my modified school uniform. I cut the plaid pleated skirt in to a mini skirt slapped on some thigh high socks and combat boots with a fitted band tee and the stupid required button up and awesome skull suspenders.

I ran down stairs and grabbed toast.

"Morning sis, have a nice day, im late for class and you are out of dress code dont get kicked out the first day ok honey." my brother kurama said.

His red hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her look tied in his paint splattered shirt and distressed jeans. Art school and the late night shift as hospital are starting to get to him.

I kissed his cheek and grabbed my keys, " morning, have a nice day, and who would I be if I actually stayed in school all day."

He just waved me off, " I gave hinata a spare set so change of they tell you.

I nodded and ran out the door, " Make good choices or some bull shit like that" I heard him yell.

I pulled out of my small drive way and I was off to my first day of hell.

what what first chapter done :} comment because I love to hear from you and stay awesome- sauce love you

song my apocalypse escape the fate


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke POV

'Fuck school' was the only thing running through my mind as I sat in my first period class. Shit I felt light as air and I almost laughed Itachi had always complained about my morning ritual but as I looked around at the chatting teens I knew that with put my morning joint I'd kill them all. Someone suddenly put there hands over my eyes and I could feel my jaw tighten, fucking saskura. They had grew up together and she had fallen in love but that was not why she annoyed him. She had a nasty habit of fucking up hs high and that was all he need right now.

" morning Sasu-kun," she chimed with a smile.

I waved her off as she settled into the desk in front of me while pulling her bubble gum pink in to a pony tail.

" So Sasu-kun I know your not into gossip but guess what I found out," she said with a smile.

There she goes again burning my happy cloud to the ground, she knows I hate gossip yet she about to tell me some stupid lie birthed from hearsay.

The I lay my head on the desk taking in the coolness in brought to my skin when as sakura continued, "she word is we have a new transfer student which is odd right, I mean who transfers in the middle of the second semester of senior year."

" Sakura her dad might have gotten transferred or something," I told the girl then she thumped on my forehead.

I lifted my head and she pinned me with a glare, fuck she almost reminded me the that blond bomb shell from the club hell I could feel my self getting hard just thinking about her, but fucking sakura continued to crush my happy, " don't you think I thought about that moron so I did some digging and I found out it just her and her brother that moved and the fun part well not fun for her but it turns out she and her brother are from her and they moved away to live with there grandparents 12 years ago after there parents were murdered."

I tossed her a bored expression and she let out an exasperated sigh, " don't you get it,"

I said nothing and she shook my desk around, " we are a pretty quite town Sasuke, the only murder that happen 12 years ago is..."

she let the the sentence hang in the air and before I knew it the words escaped my lips, " the Namikaze Murders..."

she leaned back popping a piece and gum in her mouth, "bingo baby the unsolved Namikaze murders," she blew a bubble then popped it.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, " and why is this important?" I asked.

She moved a few stray hairs behind her ear and smile, " Because its rumored that the murderer said he would return one day to finish the job."

I rolled my eyes as the teacher came in and started to organize his stuff, " why do u care so much Sakura."

she looked at me then popped the sunglasses off the top of her head and pushing them on my face covering my eyes as she mouthed 'weed eyes' then smiled, " I'm gonna catch a killer."

This girl was fucking crazy the Namikaze Murders were horrific. The head clans head was delivered to the police station and the cops spent a week collecting her body parts around town. Hell then after that each and every one was abducted killed then disembodied them and put wrapped their head up and sent in it to the cops. This went on for months until the two children were were found covered head to toe in blood wondering the streets. Sakura had to be out of her mind if she thought he was gonna catch the murder let alone get one of the last two Namikage's to talk to her.

I was pulled out of of m thoughts the the teacher started taking, " Ok class im sure you've heard but we have a new transfer-"

he was cut when the door was busted open and a sexy blond in combat boots. She stomped to the to he teacher's desk and climbed on patting the teacher on the head, " don't worry kaka-san, I can introduce my self, I'm Naruko Uzumaki, don't fuck with me and ill pay you the same curtsey ok pumpkins."

Kakashi glared at the girl snapping his fingers and pointing to the ground, she smiled and plopped down on his desk crossing her legs.

"Mrs uzumaki stay off the desk and ur out if dress code," Kakashi said, " Yo sasuke stand up please, " he said pointing to me, "he will show you around and because its your first day I won't bust you on dress code."

Naruko shot her eyes in my direction with a smile and sauntered towards me she ran a purple painted fingernail across my desk then tapped me on my nose, "glad to see your nose is healing ok."

then she skipped behind me taking the empty seat behind that hyuga chick letting out a giggle. Sakura turned quirking her eyebrow at me and pointed at nose. Rolling my eyes I waved her off and rested my head on my arms to take a nap. Just to be woken up by the blond leaning over my desk ample breast spilling out of her shirt while she poked my cheek.

I caught her finger lifting my head slightly so I could peek at her with one eye, " Sweet heart ill bite if off if you keep touching me," and just for good measure I ran her finger over my lips and lightly nipped the tip.

He didn't pull her finger away or even flinch she just moved closer to my ear slightly brushing her lip to my ear, " I like biters, " she said before sucking mt lobe into her mouth nibbling on it a little.

Fuck me this girl was confusing is she into me or isn't she.

She pulled back with a little giggle and I sent her a smirk.

But before I could say anything sakura and her blond friend popped up, " sasu-kun I I know how much you want to add the new girl's notch to your bed post but we have some questions for her," her friend said.

Shit for have one one night sand with a girl and she holds a grudge, " Ichgo-"

" Its Ino Dumbass," she interrupted

"Ino we are kinda in the middle of some thing can we take a rain check," I said standing and grabbing Naruko's hand to lead her out of the classroom.

Out of no where she yanked her hand from my crossing her arms, " I can make my own decisions dumb ass what do you wanna ask." she said turning to the two girls.

Ino bounced beside her pushing me out of the way and grabbing Naruko's hand, "

I like her forehead she's immune to that uchiha charm,"

Sakura rolled her eyes putting he hands on her hips giving Naruko a Serious face, " Uzumaki-chan are you actually a Namikage?"

Naruko froze then before Sakura had a chance to react she was on her back with Naruko on top of her pounding her face.

chapter 2 done yay sssssoooooo review and stuff until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Naru POV

"Listen teach I said I punched the girl because I thought I saw a fly on her cheek." I told the stupid cyclops teacher for the third time glaring at his stupid spiky gray hair.

" Yea I heard you the first time Uzumaki but the truth would be nice." he said tapping his finger on the desk while I tried to recall his name ka...ka...oh fuck it. I shot him a glare and ran my fingers through my short blond hair.

"Well Miss Uzumaki its your first day so I'll let you off with a week detention after school with Iruka but if this happens again ill sent you to the principal." he said with a smile I rolled my eyes standing up and stretching flashing my guns and roses belly ring.

"Thanks Teach for wasting 15 minutes of my next period," I shot him a thumbs up and walk out and into Hinata.

" so whats the punishment for decking miss perfect pinkete?" she asked sucking on a lolipop and flipping her hair from her face.

" I got a week deten with someone names iruka," she nodded and tosses me a lolipop and chuckled. Her cheeks turned pink and I poked he face. Hinata could be so cute.

She pushed me lightly and shot me a glare, " don't poke me loser it reminds me of when I was that fat kid that was pick on at the play ground." she puffed out her cheeks and I giggled and hugged her rubbing my cheek on hers, " Don't worry Hina-chan I'll protect you like when we were little brats." she pushed and away and I pouted poking out me bottom lip while she rolled her eyes, " god your such a dork come on we have music."

A gave her a quick salute and she flicked my forehead and lead me down the hall. We arrived at a brightly colored classroom and a rather slim man with a scar on his nose and his brown hair tied into a pony tail. He turned to us with a warm smile, " Miss. Hyuga thank you for getting ," hinata took a seat towards the back and the teacher motioned me to the front, " So instead of a traditional introduction we do introductions through music so pick and instrument or sing anything that describes you."

I walked over to the instruments running my finger along every one until I came across a old beat up acoustic guitar. Picking it up I stoked it and smiled and began to play a few chords and the words my mom use to sing to me began to flow out.

Simple words we never knew  
The power behind's what they put us through  
Now it's all begun, what it takes to make it real  
We're standing on the edge of this  
When our soul is gone, what will we miss?  
We lost what it takes to really make it feel

But the better days behind us now  
We all need someone to tell us how  
To save the state of where we are  
That keeps demanding more and more and more

And who will save us?  
This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming  
Can you save, can you save us?  
I can't go on, out of rhythm without time

We hold these truth self evident, the lies we used to represent  
Who we are because it was never meant to be  
And all the songs we used to sing, they used to tell us everything  
All about how it was never meant to be

But the better days behind us now  
We all need someone to tell us how  
To save the state of where we are  
It keeps demanding more and more and more

Who will save us?  
This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming  
Can you save, can you save us?  
I can't go on out of rhythm with our time

Say the words, give it all the time you need  
Let it out, oh just say anything  
Say the words and make them count  
Say them loud without a doubt  
Give us truth and nothing more  
Leave us wanting more and more

Who will save us?  
This can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming  
Can you say that you'll save us?  
I can't go on, out of rhythm with our timing

Can you say, you say, you'll save us?  
I can't go on, without the meaning in the rhyming  
Can you say, that you'll save us  
I can't go on, out of rhythm with our time

We're out of rhythm with our time

I played the final chords and felt the back of my eyes sting fuck I felt like crying then that stupid raven haired boy met my eyes and it was like I was trapt. It felt like he saw all of me as he walk towards me. He rested his hand on my head and gave me a smile, "beautiful." then he left.

Review please


End file.
